Love Once Lost, Now Is Found
by Kaoru Takahashi
Summary: A normal girl meets an exceptional guy. When things go wrong with a friend he comes at just the right moment. he is all that she thinks about, and she is all he thinks about will the two seniors end up together before kogame leaves for the states?
1. Mystery Man

1

Mystery Man

There she sat, pencil tapping upon the hard wood of the desk, Frown creasing her delicate features. Girl of 18 sat concentrating on her college exceptance exam. It was her senior year and she was focused on getting a scholarship to an american college. As she finished the seemingly impossible test she rose from her desk and laid her test upon the teachers desk before exiting quietly. A sigh of relief passed through her full rosey lips.

"Finally" She said, speaking to herself.

"Threee long hours" came a voice from behind her.

"Hi, Sango, I know it was torture" she said softly as to not disturb the other classes.

"So kagome, How's life?" she said sarcastically

"Cruel and unusual punishment" she grinned

Sango and Kagome walked down the long hall, no thoughts passing through their minds as the two girls relaxed their brains. The two exited the building before taking a seat at their usual table in the courtyard.

"Just four hours" Sango sighed wearily, "I don't think I am going to survive." She said before the two unanimously decided it was a good chance to leave, It was optional to stay after the test ,The two rose from their seats and ran off to Kagome's car the two got into the car as kagome started the enjine and sped through the parking lot when a large screech was heard. The two looked up to see a guy standing not even a foot from the car. A glare could be seen on the features of the man before he stalked off.

"Jack Ass!" Kagome yelled through her open window

"Wench" The guy said under his breath. before continuing

Sango quickly turned to Kagome, "I wonder who that was" she said grinning.

"I don't know and right now I really don't care." She said as she drove towards home.

"You have to admit he was pretty hott..." Sango said breaking the silence as they neared Kagome's mansion of a house.

"No I don't" She said hiding her slight smile from her friend.

Pulling up the drive to her large house the two got out. as they headed towards her door sango turned to Kagome.

"We still need to shop for prom dresses"

"Oh my God" She said completely forgetting that prom wasn't much more than a month away.

She ran into her house grabbing her purse and her card she ran from the house with her friend and got back into her car speeding off to the mall. As they finally arrived at the mall they tried on dresses of all size, shape, color, design; you name it, they have it. Finally finding the dresses fit for a queen they went to get a bite to eat in the food court. They began talking easily about the prom, Who to go with, how to do their hair and such.

As day turned to night and sunshine turned to pouring rain the two girl rain to Kagome's car and drove off to their houses.

The Next day at school the two girls found their friends, Miroku and Kouga. It was lunch and sango was talking about the upcomming prom and how if Miroku should feel honored enough for the fact she might just ask him. Kagome was deep in thought thinking about the guy she had almost 'bumped' into. As if a god was answering her prayers she had spotted him. Her eyes scanned over the male finally getting a good look at him. His short black hair was spiked in an array of directions. His golden eyes seemed to sing out to her, deep with feeling. His built figure covered by a simple black T shirt with some bands name on it, and a pair of relaxed, not baggy, jeans. The end of his brown leather belt looslyhung from its hold. Suddenly it was as if he had spotted her and she looked away but soon looked back. _He seems so... Perfect_ she thought to herself when she was suddenly brought back to reality with a bang. Sango was calling her name and the entire group was staring at her with weird expressions.

"huh...wha...what" she said rubbing her eyes quickly to focus on her friends.

"Oh, Sorry was just thinki---"

"Yea sure more like drooling if you ask me" Sango said laughing slightly, as she turned to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, Not attractive my ass hole" she siad grinning to her friend. "Well, I was ju----"

"Hold that thought" Kagome said before slowly walking to the guy. "Hi, I am kagome" she said softly,

He looked up at her deep golden eyes searching her frame. she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Kagome"

"You're the one that almost hit me with your car,"

"Yea about that whole thin---"she said sheepishly

"Dont worry about it, I am still alive aren't I?" he said still looking up at her,

"Also about calling you a---"she said before getting cut off again,

"I have been called worse" he said before rising and grabbing his books,

"I didn't catch your name" she said calling after him,

"That's because I didn't give it to you Kagome" he sad walking off out of sight.

A sigh escaped her vocals "See you later Mystery Man..." she said before turning and running off to get her stuff and heading to class.

He watched her staring at him. Eyes traveled the girls frame as she approached. He jet black hair was about shoulder length, with a strand tucked neatly behind one ear. Eyes stop briefly as they pass over her breasts not to big but nopt to small, just right. He eyes continued to roam her body her naval was quite apparent between her short white tank top, and her low cut clack mini skirt. Her legs were easily visible his eyes rose back to her midsection, nicely muscled with a slight jewel hanging from her naval. Eyes lift back to her features. Nice full lips, perfect nose, gorgeos Crystal blue eyes rimmed in darker blue. _She is Fucking hott _he thought to himself as she began to speak to him. He spotted the slight blush creep onto her featured a slight grin flickered in the corners of his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Kagome" The girl said softly thinking to himself _Nice name..._

"You're the one that almost hit me with your car," He said apparantly humored by it.

"Yea about that whole thin---"Kagome said sheepishly

"Dont worry about it, I am still alive aren't I?" he said still looking up at her,

"Also about calling you a---"Kagome said before getting cut off again,

"I have been called worse" he said before rising and grabbing his books,

"I didn't catch your name" Kagome said calling after him,

"That's because I didn't give it to you Kagome" he sad walking off out of sight. He hadnt heard her last comment as the bell rang and he walked to class.

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**A/N: Hi People, This is my very first Fan Fic and I hope you like it so far, Reviews please!!! next chapter possibly tomorrow!**


	2. The Note

2

The Note

There she sat in her big cumfy armchair. Pulling the blanket up around her shoulders and closer to her body, letting the warmth from the fire and blanket engulf her. Her thoughts drifted off to the 'guy'. "What is his name?"She thought outloud.

"I wouldn't know Miss." came an unexpected reply from the doorway.

"Hello Mary," she said speaking to her maid.

" 'Ello Miss" She said approaching Kagome and handing her a warm mug filled with delicious tea.

"Thanks," She said gripping the mug and sipping from it.

The phone rang suddenly and Mary excused herself from the room to answer it.

"Miss Kagome you have a call" Mary said as she entered the room once more.

"Hello" Kagome said softly into the reciever, a thought encircling her mind as she prayed it was him.

"Hi Baby" a male voice thundered into the phone.

"Hi Kouga, And I am not your baby" She said sighing

"Sorry it's hard not to say since we are practically going out," he said a bit taken aback

"Uh, Not really, we are just going to prom together, it's really no big deal" she spoke sternly as if annoyed

"Sounds to me like you don't want to go with me" His voice shaking

"Kouga I have to go see you later" she said a click sounding as she hung up.

Sighing she slowly retreated back up the stairs and into her room. Curling back up in the armchair and stared into the blazing fire before drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss, **MISS**!" Came the urent voice of mary.

"Huh, what?" She said looking around wearily.

"You're **LATE**" She exclaimed handing Kagome some clothes.

Kagome ran to her bathroom throwing off her clothes and tossing on the clothes Mary had given her. she ran down the stairs and into her car speeding down the road towards school.

Running through the school yard and bursting through the main door she ran down the hallway. She turned down a corner and **WHAM**! She smacked right into a large guy. Looking up at who she had knock over she saw Him. Blushing sheepishly she pushed off of him and gathered her books.

"Uh, So- sorry" she managed to stay as she stood and brushed herself off.

"You Sure do like bumping into me don't you, pretty soon I am going to think you plan these things." He said grinning at her.

All she could manage was a smile and a small comment, "I am starting to think you like me bumping into you." she said as a crimson blush danced upon her cheeks.

"See you at lunch" Was all he said before walking off to class.

She ran quickly to her second period. Opening the door slowly as to not disturb the class she gave the teacher her pass before sliding into her desk and setting her books down, Taking in a slow shaky breth her cheeks still held the bright redness from the blush. He thoughts soon slipped away to Him once more.

Walking calmly down the hall, headed to class he suddenly saw a dark haired girl come running around the corner and smacked into him catching her as they fell had to the ground a large bang echoing through the halls as her books skidded into nearby lockers. A smirk played on his features as she realized who she had bumped into and pushed off of him and gathered her books.

"Uh, So- sorry" Kagome managed to stay as she stood and brushed herself off. His eyes looking over her body to make sure she wasn't hurt. A grin played at his features as she stubled over her words.

"You Sure do like bumping into me don't you, pretty soon I am going to think you plan these things." He said grinning at her.

All Kagome could manage was a smile and a small comment, "I am starting to think you like me bumping into you." Kagome said as a crimson blush danced upon her cheeks. She always seemed to blush when he was around, he thought to himself.

"See you at lunch" Was all he said before walking off to class.

He approached his classroom and opened the door. allowing the door to swing back into place with a bang he got into his chair and began to chat with friends as his thoughts began to wander off to Kagome.

As lunch came she nervously sat watching the table he always sat at her hands gripping her seat so tightly her knuckles were white. Suddenly he walked slowly to his table and sat looking up to katch Kagome's eyes in her gaze. A grin played at the corners of his mouth as she looked away and blushed. Finally finishing with his work and lunch he rose and approached Kagome. Not speaking a single word he slipped a note to her and nodded to her staring friends, before walking off and dissapearing off into the crowd.

The top of the note simply read: **_Kagome_**, She flushed red as her friends gaze landed on her. She quickly opened the note and scanned it quickly. A small smile played upon her features. She slipped the note into her folder and rose from the table taking her stuff with her. All three friends still staring at her awestruck.

"Kagome" Sango called after her running to catch up. "What was that" she said pointing her thumb behind her.

"Nothing, Just nothing, I'll see you later" she said walking off leaving her friend behind.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or anything for that matter**

**Rviews make me happy.... I will soon have more chapters out I can only type for so long.... but I have written 4 chapters so I will post chappy 3 tomorrow! Peace**


End file.
